Stranger
by xXxsilvermusicxXx
Summary: young Inuyasha caught in by the beauty of the familiar stranger who happens to pass by everyday...


**Fanfic: Inuyasha**

**Title: Stranger**

**SesshomaruxXxInuyasha**

**Genre: Yaio/Incest**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Let's play! Let's play!" a child, about twelve years of age clumsily tugged at the hem of his sleeve.

Normally, even the thought of him, whether man or demon, is enough to send terror at their souls. But this little child only greeted him with a smiling face. A face that strongly resembles his own, except this creature has never been stained with blood nor tears of those slained.

For a demon-a half demon to be exact…this fact is disturbing…but he knew he'll always preferred it this way.

Amber eyes, almost close to gold, lit up when he stared at them. The child let go of the sleeve and hurriedly retrieved his ball inside the manor, knowing the stranger will agree even without voicing it out.

As usual the child wore his favorite blood-red kimono and his ashen hair dance through the air.

"Inuyasha." He whispered, not realizing his thought escaped in his mouth. And the boy, hearing his name glanced back.

"What is it, stranger?" his dog ears twitching with the ever-present innocent expression in his face.

A picture he's sure scarred in his memory forever. He shook his head slightly to tell the boy that it's nothing.

Inuyasha just cocked his head. "You sure don't talk much, mister." And off he went before granting him another smile.

He just stared as the boy disappear before he let go of his stilled breathe he unconsciously held.

He lifted his head and gazed at the sky, his own silver mass of silken hair hindering his sight.

He never knew how or why this helpless being became so important to him as days went on, and still the boy treated him as a mere stranger, just an acquaintance available to his leisure.

His eyes shifted to his hands. Hands with claws jutting out menacingly. The only indication that he's not human, well, of course, there are his sharp ears, but that could easily be covered. But as always, that will never cover the fact that he's a demon.

Demon.

It's who he is and who he'll ever be. Intentionally or not, he can easily kill him. A simple slip and he can snap his neck into two. A single touch is enough to inflict pain at the child. And a simple emotion left uncheck can bring his life to an end.

A ball roll at the side of his feet, distracting him to his train of thought. He picked it up and found Inuyasha standing at the distance. An expectant smile splayed on his lips.

Slowly he tossed the ball to the child which he caught effortlessly. Inuyasha's grin widens. He threw it back to him just like the first time they became friends. If that's what you can call this relationship, if they do have one.

"Oi, stranger, why are you always going to our house." Inuyasha asked, tilting his head in inquiry as he catch the red ball with both hands.

"I'm just passing by." He answered and didn't offer to explain any further.

"Why?"

The ball went overhead but he just simply raised his hand to reach it. "To visit my little brother."

"Really? You're a great brother then! I mean, you visit him everyday!"

He just shrugged his shoulder, as if to dismiss the praises and passed the toy to the younger one.

"I wish I had a brother like you. That would be sweet!"

"Don't say that."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed the man gripping the ball too tightly.

"Nothing." The man replied, seemingly calmer than seconds ago. It happened so fast that the child even thought that maybe he's just seeing things.

The ball slide to Inuyasha's hand and rolled all over to the side of the garden. Worried the ball might be lost, the child ran after it.

A brother? What a joke.

The reason he's even standing there in the first place is to hunt and kill this child. He doesn't need any reason to do so; the child's very existence is enough for him to end his life; his existence as his father's son.

Try to think about it, he doesn't really have any idea what's the purpose of all of these.

Is it to satisfy a need? To gain power? To spite his father? He sighed wearily. He never really cared for the old demon. It's not like there's a chance for even a drop of feeling, be it hate or affection, to grow for the one he only knew as the cause for his life.

But then, why did he slaughter all his other siblings? It could have possibly started when his own mother attempted to kill him. He really can't blame the poor woman. Then came his other brothers who wanted him dead. It wasn't really that hard, after he dealt with his mother, it just needed a little time to get used to.

And it also didn't help that his father left him nothing.

Well, except for this child.

Except for Inuyasha.

"Stranger!"

Deep in thought, he didn't noticed the ball hurled straight to his face…reflexively his hand moved on its own and caught it without even blinking an eye.

"Whoah, that-is-so-cool! How did you do that? Come on, teach me!"

The stranger kneel infront of Inuyasha and hand him the toy gently. "You'll learn how to do that, eventually, even more." He promised with finality in his voice.

"Even better?"

"I wouldn't go that far." He replied without any changes in his features nor tone. Yet Inuyasha can't help feeling a sense of warmth at the statement.

He raised his head, facing the stranger, and was startled to see him this close to the only friend who actually wanted to play with him. His bestfriend.

And he's beautiful…

It's the only word he could describe to the stranger. He can't help compare him to the white roses that blooms rarely across the garden.

Normally, it would be Mother he is with. Not that he's complaining but Mother is a woman. There's a big difference.

An idea crossed in his mind and he suddenly grabbed the stranger's hand. The man is obviously taken aback, specially with his eyes widening like that. But he was more stunned at what the boy did next.

Without any hesitation, Inuyasha placed his hand on top of his head. He's so small that his palm is enough to cover the expanse of his skull.

Then the boy smiled "There!" He exclaimed proudly. His eyes as clear as the sky he just stared at moments ago. "Mother always do this to me. She said it makes her happy."

And just then, Inuyasha felt the hand on top of his head pat him tenderly and saw a soft smile forming on the man's lips.

* * *

><p>End<p> 


End file.
